poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight's Racing Adventure
Thomas and Twilight's Racing Adventure is new movie. Summary It's the Day of the Great Race and Vinnie plans to win the prize. It's up to Thomas, Ryan, Twilight and the gang to compete in the race before Vinnie wins. Plot Thomas and the new arrival Thomas is on his way to meet with Twilight and her friends in Ponyville. Then he sees a purple siren with a car chit-chating while the car is investigating some weird readings of Cybertronian Energy. Thomas calls out to the car then the car drives off with the purple siren Bertram T. Monkey in hot pursuit followed closely by Thomas. The car manages to escape by using wings. Thomas wonders who was that car. Bertram points to Twilight and the others and then they talk about the car who Thomas saw earlier. Meanwhile, Von Nebula calls Ryvine and Rothbart, telling them that they should try and help an engine named Vinnie win the Great Race of Sodor. They agree and then go to the place where the race is going to be held. Sunset Shimmer's encounter with the Flying Scotsman Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother check the preparations for the race, until Sunset bumps into a green tender engine. Cody saw that Sunset had bumped into the tender and goes over to help her up. The engine backs up, telling Sunset to watch where she's going. Sunset looks up and the engine is revealed to be the Flying Scotsman, with two tenders, a big boiler, ten big wheels and a big face on his front. Sunset apologizes and Scotsman forgives her. Meanwhile, Ryan is training Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, while Bertram is training Evil Ryan like Count Dooku training General Grievous. Then, Human Rainbow Dash bursts in, saying that they're holding a qualifier for competitors in the Great Railway Show. Twilight then says that the qualifier who runs the judging of the competitors who are in or out will be there. Thomas is busy and talks to Dusty Crophopper. Thomas' race training with Bertram T. Monkey and the War Doctor Thomas and Bertram, along with thier friends Holly and Finn's research Sci-Twi's Island Rally Song Vinnie witnesses Sunset pony up Indigo Zap overhears/Vinnie steals Sci-Twi's amulet Vinnie tries to frame Thomas Holly drains James' energy ACADECA/Ryvine and Vinnie sings No More Mr. Nice Guy Thomas encounters Vinnie The Shadowbolts' conversation Sci-Ryan and his Dalek friend's idea/Vinnie interrogates Sunny Flare Sour Sweet's plan to stop Vinnie "What More Is Out There?"/Thomas learns of Spencer's dark past Vinnie destroys the equipment Thomas wins the second race Ryan finds Twilight Sunset talks to Thomas Showdown at the Sodor river bridge Vinnie hurts Gordon/Thomas saves the day and wins the trophy Twilight and Thomas reconcile/The other Thomas Trivia * * * *will work for Vinnie and Ryvine Sparkle. * * * * Scenes *Thomas and the new arrival *Sunset Shimmer's encounter with the Flying Scotsman *Thomas' race training with Bertram T. Monkey and the War Doctor *Holly and Finn's research *Sci-Twi's Island Rally Song *Vinnie witnesses Sunset pony up *Indigo Zap overhears/Vinnie steals Sci-Twi's amulet *Vinnie tries to frame Thomas *Holly drains James' energy *ACADECA/Ryvine and Vinnie sings No More Mr. Nice Guy *Thomas encounters Vinnie *The Shadowbolts' conversation *Sci-Ryan and his Dalek friend's idea/Vinnie interrogates Sunny Flare *Sour Sweet's plan to stop Vinnie *"What More Is Out There?"/Thomas learns of Spencer's dark past *Vinnie destroys the equipment *Thomas wins the second race *Ryan finds Twilight *Sunset talks to Thomas *Showdown at the Sodor river bridge *Vinnie hurts Gordon/Thomas saves the day and wins the trophy *Twilight and Thomas reconcile/The other Thomas Songs *EG Remixed theme song *Friendship Games *Everything is Awesome *No More Mr. Nice Guy (sung by Ryvine and Vinnie) *ACADECA *Unleash the Magic *Friendship Burns Bright *What More Is Out There? (sung by Thomas and Vinnie) *Shine like Rainbows Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Race films